Hero
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Original Characters! I have permission to use Toukai. .:. Toukai gets saved by Ukiah ZRTS and in return she admits her feelings.


Hero

Ukiah X Toukai, original characters

Ukiah lay alone, on a bed, in a dark hotel room. It was nearly ten pm, and he couldn't sleep cause of the laughter of men just down the hall. They were laughing and cursing, they sounded drunk. Against his strongest will, Ukiah stood up and walked to his door.

"I shouldn't do this…" He muttered, just before opening his door and walking out.

He slowly walked down the hall until he got to the room where all the noise was. He hesitated, then knocked on the door. A few moments later, a man who was obviously drunk and appeared in his thirties, opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if yo-" Ukiah cut himself off. He glanced up and saw Toukai, lying on the bed, with her wrists chained to the posts. Ukiah looked back at the man as thoughts passed through his mind on what he should do.

Toukai's face was red as she laid there in nothing more then a thin, short nightgown. The other two men kept touching her but she didn't appear to notice. Every once in a while, she struggled with the chains, but since she was rather high herself, she had no strength to get out of them.

The man in front of Ukiah chuckled after seeing where Ukiah looked. "Care to join us?" He asked.

"What are you going to do to her…?" Ukiah questioned.

"Gonna take turns screwing her, why?"

Ukiah lifted his hand and put two fingers in front of the man's chest. He whispered something, under his breath.

"_Way of Destruction #1… Thrust"_

Suddenly, the man flew back and hit the wall so hard he stayed in it. The other two men looked at their friend then at Ukiah. They both drew a gun but Ukiah had vanished.

Ukiah hit one of the guys on the back of his head then took his gun as the man fell to the ground. He pointed the pistol at the remaining guy, who then dropped his and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Ukiah unloaded the gun then set it down on a table. He walked over to Toukai.

She struggled to get away from him, probably not remembering who he was.

"Sssh… it's alright Toukai. It's me, Ukiah…"

Toukai slowly stopped struggling as Ukiah unchained her hands. He gently picked her up and walked out of the room. Toukai reached behind him, and shut the door.

Ukiah took her back to his room and laid her on the bed. Then reached over and flipped a light on. He walked to the door and shut it, locking it soon after. Without turning, he spoke.

"Toukai… are you alright?"

A few silent moments passed when he heard soft moaning behind him. He turned to see Toukai, holding a pillow against her chest and breathing through her mouth.

"A-Are you high…?" Ukiah softly asked. Again, he got no reply.

Toukai stood up and walked over to him. Standing about a foot from where he was, she began talking.

"Don't you love me Ukiah?" She asked with a tone Ukiah had never heard before. "Am I not good enough for you?" Toukai almost sounded desperate.

She slid her hands down her sides, pressing her arms against her breasts and squeezing them together. Ukiah looked to the side.

"Y-You hate me… don't you?"

"N-No… I love you Toukai," Ukiah responded.

"Then come hold me," Toukai commanded, in a child-like voice.

Ukiah hesitated then looked back at her, stepping toward her and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled up against his chest and they stayed like that for a little while. Then, she lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her, almost worried about what she had planned.

She pulled him down into a kiss, and to Ukiah's surprise, he kissed back. She kissed him long and hard. When she pulled away, she broke free from his grasp and walked him back to the bed. There, she let go of his hand and teasingly sat down.

"I want you, Ukiah," She stated. "… My hero."

With no response, Toukai stood up and took Ukiah's shawl off him. She slid his robe down off his shoulders, where it fell to his waist. Ukiah took hold of it there so it wouldn't fall any further. To her surprise, he had yet another shirt under that. She slid her hands up under it, then took that off him too.

"T-Toukai…"

"Do you want me too?" She asked, taking off her gown.

Ukiah shut his eyes, refusing to look at her. Toukai rubbed her hands all over his chest, watching Ukiah blush darkly. She gently took hold of his hands, taking them off the robe so it fell to the floor.

Ukiah's eyes remained closed, despite Toukai fondling his entire body. Toukai laid down on the bed.

"Lay with me Ukiah…" She paused. "…Please…"

Ukiah fought himself for the longest but finally gave in. He opened his eyes and laid down, under the covers with Toukai. She leaned over and kissed him again.

…***…

Toukai awoke, naked as the sun shined in through the curtains. She had a slight headache. At first, she was dazed, but when she realized where she was, she also realized her back was pressed against another undressed body. Her eyes fluttered open as her body froze, she hesitated then looked back to see Ukiah, sleeping steadily with his arm around her, as if to keep her safe from everything bad.

She laid her head back on the pillow, feeling a little better. She tried to remember what had happened last night, in doing so, she fell back asleep and remembered it all in a dream.

When she awoke again, Ukiah was sitting up in the bed beside her. She rolled over and watched him.

"Did we do what I think we did last night?" She softly asked.

He turned to face her. "… Yes…"

A blush formed across Toukai's face. She rolled back over, facing away from him. She was trying to think of something to say but her mind was as speechless as ever.

"I… I think I love you," She stuttered.

Ukiah leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. He whispered.

"I know I love you."


End file.
